The present invention relates to a mobile system for detecting fires at the incipient stage before visible smoke is released in a particular area of a building.
Due to remodeling, maintenance and/or system failures, existing fixed fire detection systems such as sprinkler systems must be taken out of service for long periods at a particular area. During these periods, some of these facilities are unprotected until the existing system is restored to operation. Other facilities have a trained professional walking periodically into the unprotected areas to check for any fire conditions. However, this procedure is costly due to the human labor involved and is not infallible due to the likelihood of a fire occurring while they are not checking an unprotected area. This invention will eliminate the need for any personnel to watch for fire conditions and will provide a temporary highly sensitive fire detector until the existing fire detection system is restored to its normal working order.
Hence, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mobile fire detection system which will detect fires at the incipient stage prior to combustion.
It is a further object of the present invention to notify proper personnel of the detected fire condition so that they can respond accordingly to minimize any fire damage.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mobile fire detection system which can be adjusted to detect for fire conditions at selected ceiling heights.